


Home cooked

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five gets some food and some niceness, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I just wanted Sissy to be motherly with Five, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: AU Vanya recovers her memories and tells Sissy.She one night finds a tired looking boy in her doorstep, and invites him in.Just a short Sissy and Five meet and he gets some homely love fic
Relationships: Number Five and Sissy, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325





	Home cooked

"Is Vanya here?"

The young boy, possibly in his early teens, said, just as Sissy opened the door after some frantic knocking. He seemed a bit out of breath, frazzled, and there was something about him that made you think he'd been running from one place to the other all day. Maybe escaping? He seemed troubled. She recognized him after a bit of thinking.

This was one of Vanya's brothers, the one had referred to as her younger brother, before she remembered everything and explained it to Sissy. A hard to believe tale, but... She'd seen what Vanya could do and what some of the others could and... It was a lot to take in, but it was true. And this was the one that had got them to the past, according to Vanya. 

Didn't seem possible, he was so skinny, seemed so young... 

"She's out with... Allison and Klaus? I think those were the two. She just called a few minutes ago to tell me she wasn't going to make it to dinner."

The boy deflated, an expression of slight exhaustion and desperation in his eye. Sissy knew that he'd been the one with the most ideas and the most knowledge of this end of the world, and it seemed that he hadn't taken many breathers in his mission.

"But you can still come in, wait for her? I did cook for three because I thought she was coming, so you can have dinner with us."

"That's... very kind of you, but I don't have time."

"Sure you do! Whatever's happening isn't for about ten days, isn't it? Of course you have a couple hours to wait for Vanya."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, I'm inviting you! Come on, come in, have some dinner, you look way too skinny."

The kid seemed to want to comment on that, but contained himself, and just sighed.

"All right. If you insist."

"I certainly do, hon. We're having sausages and mashed potatoes, hope that's all right with you?"

"That sounds... Great."

After decades of near starvation, a hearty home cooked meal (probably hot, too!) sounded way more than great, but Five didn't want to sound... excessively eager. Just the right amount.

The food was excellent. Five found himself struggling not to gorge himself, to eat at a normal speed.

"So" Sissy said, wanting to make conversation. "Vanya tells me that you are her favorite."

Five nearly choked on his mashed potatoes and looked at her with a confused expression that screamed "?????"

"Well, she hasn’t said it in as many words, but she did say that you paid attention to her, looked out for her, even after all the efforts of your dad to isolate her."

Five looked at his food, avoiding eye contact.

"She just wasn't as dumb as some of the others."

"She also tells me that you speak mean words but are actually very caring and put your life on the line for the rest of them over and over again. And that you are apparently incapable of receiving compliments."

Five raised an eyebrow, shook his head.

"Well, I never thought I would say this, but Vanya speaks too much. Delicious food, by the way. ehh..."

"Oh, you call me Sissy, honey, we're practically family!" 

Five didn't even care about the pet name, the food was so good. 

"So, you're the one who can travel without walking, huh? You must be able to do so many things without getting tired!" Sissy was curious about the end of the world and his strategy to end it, but the boy looked so tired, and he was probably thinking about that constantly, probably better for him to think about something else for a change.

"Not quite." Five said, just after he'd downed half the glass of milk Sissy had offered. "You actually need a lot of energy to jump from a place to the other, and if it's far, or you have to jump too many times, or take people with you it can easily drain you, certainly faster than walking, sometimes even running."

"You do look quite tired, hon, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's been... A tiresome few days. Arriving back at my family, with only days to discover who or what caused the apocalypse and then stop it, and then travelling back here and trying to get the others to help me stop it, again..”

Sissy added some mash and sausages to the kid`s plate while he was talking, before he could politely decline. He certainly seemed to need it more than them.

“Well, I for one am very grateful that you managed to do what you did so far, and that you brought Vanya and the others here. She has been a blessing with Harlan and even if you have to leave, I’m happy that I got to meet her.”

Five drew a small smile. Gods, he hadn’t eaten this much food since... well, he couldn’t remember, really. Possibly decades. His stomach was going to complain but he didn’t even mind.

“So how does it feel, you know, travelling through time?”

The boy went on to tell her about micro and macrochanges, about biological and psychological implications, about a lot of things that Sissy absolutely could not understand. But he seemed so happy to have a chance to talk about it, Sissy didn’t want to stop him.

She also served him a piece of pie with more milk, trying to compensate for all the days he clearly spent without eating anything. He still seemed troubled.

“What’s wrong, hon? Are you not feeling all right?”

“I just... I’m worried that I won’t be able to stop this time, that I am not doing enough, that I won’t be able to save them..”

“You’re clearly doin’ plenty, you’re working more than enough, I am quite sure. And there’s seven of you, right? It shouldn’t all fall on your shoulders.”

“... and yet...”

“Another piece of pie?”

*

When Vanya came back to the farm, Sissy was looking content, and suddenly there was no dinner for her even if she promised.

“We had a visitor.” She said. “Your brother was looking for you.”

“Who, Diego? Luther?”

Sissy directed her to a couch in the living room, where Five was lying, clearly asleep, covered by a blanket.

“He asked for you. I fed him a bit, listened to his... mathematics tales. He even played a bit with Harlan to some game he himself invented and I couldn’t for the love of me understand - never seen Harlan accept and attach himself to anyone so soon. He’s certainly someone special.”

“You can say that again.”Vanya smiled. She knew that the last days had been... taxing for Five, and that he probably needed a dinner and some sleep more than any of the others. “Thanks for letting him in and allowing him to rest a bit. Sometimes he can work himself a bit too hard.”

“I can tell. But as long as you are around, he has a home here too.”

“I’ll be sure to remind him that he does.”

Vanya smiled. For so long Five had no home, being some sort of nomad in the apocalypse... But now he had more than one.

And after an eternity alone, he had a family that was only getting bigger.

Good. He needed all the babying and care he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, it would mean the world to hear from you!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
